The present invention generally relates to a system and method for managing a form completion process. More specifically, certain embodiments provide a form in a first language for completion by a user that speaks the first language. The form, completed by the user in the first language, is received and translated into a second language of a service provider. The translated form may be communicated to, or accessed by, the service provider.
Currently, if a person does not speak a primary language of a service provider, the communication of information, needed to provide a service, from the person to the service provider may be difficult. For example, in a healthcare environment, patient intake forms are completed by patients to provide information regarding the patient and the reason for a particular visit. When a patient does not speak the primary language of the healthcare facility (e.g., English), the patient may need the assistance of someone at the healthcare facility to assist the patient in filling out the intake forms. However, depending on the proficiency of the individual assisting the patient, the process of receiving assistance is prone to quality errors that may even result in inaccurate medical diagnoses if the information on the form has not been entered correctly or translated correctly for the medical practitioner. Additionally, the process of receiving assistance translates into longer service times in the healthcare facility for a person that does not speak the primary language of the healthcare facility.
Further, even if a healthcare facility employed individuals or a service for providing translations on site, with over 300 hundred languages spoken in the United States, for example, there is no guarantee that the individual or service would have the capability to accurately provide the needed translation. Also, it may be a large expense for a healthcare facility to have individuals or a service on site to provide translations.
Thus, there is a need for an accurate, cost effective system and method for managing the completion of forms by a user in a first language for translation and access to a service provider in a second language.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.